


It Was A Graveyard Smash

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jaemin walks into the town hall all cleaned up, beautiful, and Jisung swears one of the witches faints at the sight of him. Jaemin has always been a bit odd to Jisung. He spends most of the year in his human form rather unlikely for a werewolf, who usually roam all fuzzy and unkempt. Jisung pins that as the reason for the massive infatuation with him, the smooth exterior of Na Jaemin coupled with his charms— Na Jaemin has had Halloween Town under his thumb since he was a pup.Jisung included.





	It Was A Graveyard Smash

Na Jaemin is the center of Halloween Town ( _ Or so it seems _ ). Say his name and the same reaction will be given to you without a doubt. “I’ve heard he can scare kids without a single peep out of him. How positively horrible!” The witches gush to themselves in the front pews of the town hall. 

“Surely he’ll take home the grand prize for most scares again this year.” The zombies groan next to Jisung and Jisung shifts in his seat towards Chenle. The warped wood of the bench picking and poking at his back, he had told Chenle they should’ve come earlier for the better pews but he insisted he needed more face paint under his eyes. “You have no eyes to accentuate,” Jisung argues time and time again to deaf ears.

“And you have bolts in your temple.” Chenle hisses back, moving to rap his knuckles against Jisung’s temple and he knocks his forehead instead. Chenle hums, “I think I need glasses.”

Jisung frowns as the citizens start to pile into the town hall hurriedly. Their annual closing ceremonies to hand out prizes for a “job well done” during Halloween night about to commence. Jisung had spent most of his night in the willow tree the drapes sadly outside of Renjun’s window. Renjun hadn't left the window open, probably forgetting about the promise he had made to Jisung so many years back or he’s out with Donghyuck but it’ll be fine. He had almost gotten one scare in as he headed back to the graveyard but it wasn’t intentional.

Jisung remembers a time when was a youngling so eager to go out and scare but, as he grew the competition and need to scare fizzled into boredom. Even when his whole existence revolves around the holiday. His inventor, Taeyong, chucks it up to ‘ _ teenage angst _ ’ or whatever that means. All the teens in Halloween Town thrive off the night as they split into groups, promising to out scare the others and hoping for the slightest recognition during the closing ceremonies. Everyone wanted on Jaemin’s team. “I just think scaring is boring.” Jisung huffs as he sticks his fork into the eyeball spaghetti Taeyong’s made and Taeyong laughs.

Jaemin walks into the town hall all cleaned up, beautiful, and Jisung swears one of the witches faints at the sight of him. Jaemin has always been a bit odd to Jisung. He spends most of the year in his human form rather unlikely for a werewolf, who usually roam all fuzzy and unkempt. Jisung pins that as the reason for the massive infatuation with him, the smooth exterior of Na Jaemin coupled with his charms— Na Jaemin has had Halloween Town under his thumb since he was a pup. 

Jisung included. 

Jaemin wins ‘best young scarer’ and 2nd in ‘most scares’. It’s no surprise really as Jisung sits there watching Jaemin smile as widely as he does when he’s giving his thanks. The cyclops triplets squeal when Jaemin winks at them and Jisung rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time. Heck, when the clown with the tear-away face hollers so loud behind Jisung when Jaemin shifts before their eyes and it really rallies up the town. It’s all a good show and Jack showers him in praise as he walks off stage. 

Jisung watches Jaemin smile as he walks back to his bench, his eyes wandering around the room before his eyebrows furrow for a second. Jisung huffs, sliding further down on the bench, the wood creaking as he does so and Chenle laughs as Jaemin perks up. “Oh come on kid, he’s fond of ya,” Johnny tells him as he waves Jaemin over and Jisung almost kicks Johnny’s leg if it weren’t for Taeyong’s scorning look. 

Jaemin bounds over quickly, Jisung’s eyes always trailing him as he excuses himself past the warlocks and Jisung sees him closer now, a little scratch on his cheek no doubt from last night’s terrors. Chenle scoots to accommodated Jaemin and Jisung hates how hot wolves are because he can feel Jaemin’s hot palm on his thigh. 

“Hey, Mr. Seo.” Jaemin greets, “And Mr. Seo?” 

Taeyong laughs like he hasn’t heard Jaemin joke about it before. Johnny smiles, “Hey Jaemin. Congrats by the way.” 

“Thank you. I try my best!” He chuckles, squeezing Jisung thigh and Jisung grumbles at the way his heart squeezes too. Jaemin’s breath is warm against Jisung’s ear. “Hey, Sungie.” 

Na Jaemin will surely be the death of him.

-

The town meeting ends with the band leading them down to the lagoon for further celebrations, everyone’s focus on getting the best seats by the water or get the freshest food. Jaemin waits patiently with Jisung as the town files out. “I think we’re calling it a night,” Taeyong says once they stand. 

Johnny turns to Jisung, “Don’t drink water from the lagoon and don’t drink anything the vampires give you. Get home before curfew at sunrise in once piece  _ please _ !” 

“What if I wanted to call it a night too?” Jisung asks.

“I was kinda hoping to hang out with you, Jisung.” Jaemin pouts and Taeyong softens. “If you’re really feeling tired, maybe Jaemin can come over instead but, I think you should enjoy the festivities. Be young, live a little!” Taeyong reasons.

Jisung really wishes he was stronger against Jaemin’s qualms because once Jaemin is moving to lock their hands, his heart jumps and his mind melts to mush. He shifts his gaze and shrugs. “I guess I’ll go to the lagoon for a bit.” And Jaemin squeezes his hand happily. 

Taeyong moves to smooth over Jisung’s hair, “The door will be unlocked, don’t have  _ too _ much fun.”

Jaemin hums, “Don’t worry, Mr.Seo. I’ll make sure Jisung gets home safe.”

Jisung wishes a sinkhole would open up below him.

-

The lagoon is lined with inflated bats, snake lights and cobwebs along the trees. It reminds Jisung of his earliest memories of the closing ceremonies, he’d giggle and line up to kick skull into the sinkholes with Chenle, get mud on his shirt from running around and trying his best to see the loch ness monster under the lagoon. He remembers when Jaemin would come over and ask Taeyong to let Jisung play, always getting tired out enough after that Johnny would have to carry him home half asleep and Jaemin’s mother would coo at him. 

Jeno moves to their side when he spots them, his fangs out and Jisung moves to dodge em. “What took you guys so long? The mummies are saying we’ll definitely see the loch ness tonight!” He smiles wide, eyes catching the way Jaemin’s hand is in Jisung’s-- leaving Jisung a tad insecure so he shakes Jaemin’s hand off and pockets his own. Jaemin turns to look at him, seemingly right into Jisung’s soul before he drops it and follows Jeno down the edge of the lagoon.

“They always say that, Jeno.” Jisung frowns, his shoes sinking into the mud as they walk. Taeyong is definitely going to scold him if he tracks mud into the house. If Chenle could, Jisung’s sure he’s rolling his eyes at the grimace Jisung gives him. They move past the ghosts wailing by the hanging trees, the corpses grinning at Jaemin as they pass and the demons seethe when Jisung accidentally brushes past them. It’s all familiar but Jisung can’t help but feel like a fish out of water. 

The hill by the east side of the lagoon is where the teens like to convene. Murmuring quickly as they near them and the cyclops triplets standing up swiftly with wicked smiles on their faces. “Jaemin! No surprise you’ve won again.” They giggle and Jaemin beams.

One of them moves to hold Jaemin’s arm, “If I were a human, I’d surely go insane seeing you. I’m going insane now.” And Jisung has to vomit at that, getting an elbow to his side from Chenle. “Play nice.” He whispers. It doesn’t go unnoticed as another moves towards Jisung. Her eye so piercing, “And Jisung, it’s such a shame you got no scares again this year. You’re truly scary, such a waste of a monster!” She bites.

Jisung scowls as their laughter rings out. Jeno moves to lure him away and up the hill, leaving Jaemin to the sisters. Jeno tugs Jisung’s ear fondly, “Don’t listen to them. They’re just jealous Jaemin actually likes you.” Jisung sucks in a breath, dropping down on the dead grass to look back over the lagoon, the moon crescent and big over the spiral hill in the distance. Chenle presses against his side, a comfort much needed as Jisung tries not to dwell on the comment. His eyes catching Jaemin’s as he chats with the triplets, his eyes concerned yet soft when directed at Jisung but Jisung shakes his head-- dropping Jaemin’s gaze to watch the mummies holler at the lagoon.

( _ The loch ness doesn’t come out. _ )

-

Renjun frowns when he sees Jisung in the willow tree a couple of days later, “It’s not Halloween.” He says as he moves to join Jisung in the tree. “Sorry I wasn’t home this year.” Jisung smiles weakly once they’re thigh to thigh, letting Renjun kiss his cheek and slot against his side. 

Renjun is Jisung’s first love, he remembers his first year in the human world. It was sensory overload as he tried to find someone to scare but torn because he wanted to see everything in the few hours they have here. He was smaller, slinkier then and after an hour of convincing, Taeyong lets Jisung wander off alone. 

Jisung finds himself in a bind when he gets his foot caught in the willow tree, climbing up there to get a look over the neighborhood. Renjun hears his yelp and rushes to open his window. Jisung remembers his heart roared in his ears as he tries to be as quiet as he can so Renjun doesn’t see but it’s futile. Renjun looks at him, not scared but rather fascinated. “Are you suck?” He asks.

“Yes,” Jisung admits weakly and then Renjun smiles. Captivating Jisung’s heart and as sunrise turns the sky purple, Jisung walks to the graveyard a little lighter and a skip in his set. An everlasting promise shared between the two. 

Jisung spends every year since then in the willow tree with Renjun and it’s amazing to have an outside view from someone who isn’t in Halloween Town. To get kisses in the willow tree as the moon illuminated the night. But that was years ago. It’s not hard to sneak out of town today to see Renjun but he’s never done it before. “You must really miss me, baby.” 

And Jisung snorts, “Your crush on me is showing, Renjun.” Renjun chuckles, “You’re an idiot. I wish Donghyuck could’ve heard you say that. I’m sure he’d get a kick out of that.” 

Jisung shakes his head, tugging at the thread on Renjun’s knee as they settle down. Renjun nudges him, “What’s wrong though? You never visit me after Halloween, not that your visit isn’t unwelcomed but,” Renjun trails off. 

Jisung’s mind lingers on Jaemin’s gaze at the lagoon. The hurt he was feeling, the way Jaemin stayed quiet as he walked him home and left without another word. Jisung feels like there’s tension simmering between them and it’s weird to not know for once in his life where he and Jaemin stand. Maybe Jisung is naive to think he didn’t do something to cause it but he truly can’t think of anything. Somewhere between the time they got to the lagoon and the walk home, something changed. Jisung can feel it.

“I think you’re overthinking it,” Renjun says, drawing his legs up and over Jisung’s. Jisung clutches Renjun’s thigh when he lays his head on his chest, closing his eyes at the rhythmic sound of Renjun’s heart. “The way you’ve talked about Jaemin before, it just seems like maybe he was ticked off by the triplets. He seems protective of you.” 

Jisung supposes that could be true given werewolves are loyal creatures through and through but, it still doesn’t make the feeling in his chest go away. Jaemin’s intense gaze flashes behind his lids, again and again, the rising tension in the air between them so evident-- it feels like his throat is closing. He has a hunch and he  _ hopes _ it’s wrong. Renjun smoothes over his hair, “Everything will work out in the end.”

-

The graveyard is utterly stunning under the full moon. Something Jisung’s always loved about Halloween Town is how close the moon seems like he could reach out and grab it in his hands. He closes the hatch door behind him, locking it tightly and leaning against it before he makes his way back home. The leaves crunching under his boots and he can see critters and crawlers scampering along the vines, slithering into the pumpkins that are now rotting. 

The spiral hill uncurls as he walks by, curling against once he’s past and the crows caws loudly, signaling midnight and a howling follows after. The werewolves’ full moon run coming to an end as Jisung can faintly hear their huge paws against the dirt, the leaves rustling and he picks up the pace. He can see his home come into view, nestled right on the edge of the woods and the light is still on. He probably missed dinner but he knows if he asks Chenle to cover for him, he will. 

The branches snap to his left as he turns, yellow eyes watching him until he blinks and Jaemin is coming out of the trees. His eyes look slightly sunken, tired from running and hunting tonight. His hair tangled and untamed but he still looks beautiful, his skin glistening and glowing from the rush. Jisung almost reaches over to fix it before he reminds himself he can’t. “You weren’t there for the moon festival.” Jaemin begins. 

He walks down towards the bench by the flickering lamppost and Jisung copies him, “I was looking for you.”

Jaemin kicks the cobblestone, sitting down hard enough to rattle the bench under him. Jisung stays quiet. He’s been to all of the werewolves festivals since Jaemin became his friend-- missing one wasn’t going to be the end of the world but Jisung knows saying this on a full moon to a werewolf won’t be the best idea. Jaemin frowns, “I missed you.” 

Jisung huffs, “You saw me this morning.” Jaemin’s head snaps up, “You know how sensitive I am on these days. I  _ needed  _ you to be there for me.” Jaemin rubs his knuckles into his eyes, groaning weakly when he draws his knees up to his chest. Jisung sure he’s feeling exhausted now. 

Jisung reaches to touch Jaemin’s hand, both of them twitching at the contact before Jaemin loosens up and hooks his index finger on Jisung’s thumb. Everything’s normal again for a second, their touches familiar before Jaemin speaks up again. “Jisung,” He rubs his thumb against Jisung’s inner wrist. “I can’t live without you. I know you’ve been ignoring me since the closing ceremonies and that hurts. I was just as mad as you were but, I should’ve said something. I just want to see you every day.” 

“Oh,” Jisung whispers, his heart stopping and he feels like lightning has struck him. “I mean I wouldn’t say I was ignoring you. I just get nervous.” He confesses and Jaemin stops moving. Jisung doesn’t dare look up from their hands. Jaemin’s hand comes to caress his chin and Jisung lets him guide his head until he  _ has  _ to look him in the eye. His eyes have dimmed to a honey color, still illuminated beautifully on their own. 

Jaemin leans forward, “I don’t want you to be nervous.” Jisung nods, “I like you so much Jisung, I would give up scaring for you if you asked me to. If I could grab the moon and the stars for you, I would but the stars have already found their way into your eyes.” Jisung gags jokingly as Jaemin whines low in this throat. 

“I wanna kiss you,” Jisung whispers. Jaemin smiles bright as leans forward more till their foreheads thud together gentle and Jisung’s eyes shut. Jaemin breath warm against his bottom lip, his skin tingling when their lips meet-- their lips slotting together so right. Jisung moves to hold Jaemin closer and wanting to feel more of Jaemin as they-

“Jisung? Is that-- Oh my god! Sorry!” Taeyong calls out. Jaemin pulls away laughing, “We’re done, Mr. Seo. Just making sure he gets home safe.” 

Jisung whines lowly, clutching Jaemin shirt tighter as Taeyong responses, “Uhh I’ll let you say goodbye, the doors unlocked!” Jisung relaxes the moment the door clicks shut, his cheeks would’ve been red if they could be. Jaemin chuckles, pulling Jisung in for a tender kiss before moving to stand up. Jisung pouts, “I’ll see you tomorrow right?” 

Jaemin kisses him again, “Yeah. The pumpkin patch at noon?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung agrees as they walk up to his door. Jaemin squeezes his hand, “I like you a ton, Jisung. I’ll miss you.” No matter how much Jisung laughs, he’s sure he’ll miss Jaemin just as much.

-

Being Jaemin’s boyfriend has its perks and its cons. For one, Jisung eats up the look on the cyclops triplets' faces at the next moon festival when Jaemin moves to kiss him goodbye. It’s quick and cute, leaving Jisung wanting more but he watches Jaemin run off in the woods with the other wolves. But the biggest con is Taeyong. 

Since Taeyong saw them, Jisung knew the moment he stepped into the house, Taeyong was going to ask him about it. He had closed the door only to see Taeyong standing in the foyer, knowing smile on his face. “Jisung,” Taeyong starts as he moves to engulf him in a hug, “You’re so grown up!” 

Jisung grumbles but lets Taeyong swing them side to side in silence. “Promise to come to me for anything.” Jisung nods. Taeyong isn’t so much of a con, just parental over him but it’s not completely unwelcome. 

He feels loved when he's at home, in Taeyong’s arms, and he realizes the next day, as Jaemin walks towards him in the pumpkin patch that yes, he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> — im @ smallchittaphon on all socials  
— taeyong makes jisung because johnny wanted kids, they are his dads but he’s a teen so he’s angsty and he calls ty his inventor. he’s a frankinteen essentially.  
— also yes chenle has no eyes, he just doesn’t oooop


End file.
